


Envious, Are You?

by Ziallshippingislife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Jealous Zayn, M/M, one direction - Freeform, slight niam, ziall, ziall fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziallshippingislife/pseuds/Ziallshippingislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s plan to show Zayn how stupidly blinded he is turns out to be really successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envious, Are You?

Niall’s heart was racing as he was quietly standing outside of Zayn’s room trying to figure out if he should knock or not. It had been twenty minutes now that he had been frozen to his spot. His mind was spinning and whirling with all of his thoughts, unsure of what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say it.

He needed to tell Zayn about how he felt.

There was no way he could keep it inside anymore. He was falling in love with him even more everyday, and he couldn’t deny that it was seriously hurting him on the inside not telling him. He was terrified though, because he wasn’t sure what his reaction was going to be.

Everything could turn out alright but then again it could go the absolute opposite way with Zayn kicking him out telling him he never wanted to see him again. That’s what Niall was mostly scared of. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship. He couldn’t handle it if Zayn hated him or ignored him because he knew how he felt about him.

He breathed out deeply then and was rocking back and forth on his toes. He slowly lifted his hand up and rapped his knuckles on the door just loud enough so the boy on the other side, who was probably eating chips and watching t.v, could hear.

When Niall heard him call out that he’d be there in a second his heart really had started to pound. He hadn’t even really thought it through of how he was going to bring it up. Knowing himself he would just blurt it out, being a fool because he didn’t know how else to say it. He hadn’t thought of a right plan and when he was seriously thinking about bolting the door had swung open ensuring him that he could not.

His mouth dried up making it hard to swallow when he saw the thinner, tanner, taller boy standing right in front of him with nothing but a pair of sweatpants on. Niall wanted to reach his hand out gently and trace his calloused fingers across the older’s inked skin, tracing the patterns of his beautiful tattoos.

They’ve always mesmerized him. It made him think about marking his own skin, but Zayn told him he was perfect the way he was. Even though Zayn did confess the black contrast would look amazing on Niall’s bright flawless skin.

Zayn was smiling down at the blonde, and Niall felt lost in his gaze when they just stared at each other for a second. Niall always had to blink himself out of staring at Zayn. It happened way to often, and he knew that.

“Hey, Zayn?” Niall squeaked out then, his voice not sounding very confident, but unsure and nervous, making Zayn give him a smaller smile now with a little bit of worry in his features.

“Hey Ni, what’s up?” He stepped to the side then, offering for Niall to come in, and he did right away, walking over to the middle of the room where Zayn had the television blaring. Zayn followed in after him and instantly grabbed the remote, putting the volume to mute, then looking over to see Niall fiddling nervously with his hands.

Zayn knew that was always something he did when he was apprehensive and scared. He never liked to see the expression on the boy’s face, so he walked over to him and placed a warm comforting hand on his shoulder. Niall sighed out almost instantly at the touch.

“C-Can we talk for a second?” He questioned, and Zayn nodded straightaway squeezing his shoulder now to make him calm down a little because Zayn noticed how tense he became instantly.

“Uh, sure yeah.” He said gesturing for them to sit down on the couch. “So what’s on your mind?”

Niall couldn’t stop biting his lip and picking at his fingers. He couldn’t exactly think straight with Zayn staring at him with caring eyes and such a beautiful loving expression on his face. Niall wanted to believe there was something more there too, but he was scared to think about it because he could be misinterpreting all of it.

He didn’t want to think that Zayn just thought this was a casual friendship because that’s not how he felt at all. It was exactly the opposite. He was so in love with him that it hurt, and Niall couldn’t even think half the time because his mind was so focused on Zayn.

He was always thinking about him. His mind never stopped imaging and playing scenes out in his head where Zayn kissed him so delicately and gently telling him how much he loved him as well. Niall loved to see that beautiful smile that was just for him, and he had to look away now as he was letting his mind wander like he usually would.

“Well, I, I kinda have to tell you something.” He told him then, letting his eyes cast down to the ground, not wanting to look into those captivating eyes that never let him break free.

“Alright, is everything okay, are you okay?” Zayn questioned, his tone still laced with concern and Niall couldn’t help the small smile tugging on his lips hearing him so worried about him.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” He chuckled out, “It’s just, um.” His words came to a stop then, his voice getting caught in his throat because this was where he was choked up. He started to let his eyes roam anywhere else but Zayn’s face because he knew he was staring at him anxiously waiting for an answer. That was the thing though.

He had no idea what to say.

He didn’t want to sound too eager, and he didn’t want to sound desperate. He definitely didn’t want to sound pathetic either. He just wanted Zayn to know, and he wanted him to feel the same way back.

He didn’t want him to know, if Zayn felt the opposite.

“Yeah?” Zayn broke off his thoughts then, and Niall was now conscious of the gentle hand that was resting atop his own, and he could feel the heat rising to his pale thin cheeks. He could never understand why Zayn always made his heart do these weird little flips inside his chest, and he could never get over the way his touch felt so shocking every time they came into contact.

It made Niall shiver a little as his fingertips were brushing against his smooth skin. He could feel himself starting to panic, and he needed to get this out or he was never going to.

“I don’t really know how to say it, exactly.” He sighed out then, rubbing the back of his neck, because he was starting to feel the tingling there too, bothering him slightly.

“You can tell me anything Niall, you know that.” Zayn spoke up immediately reassuring him, and the blonde looked over and smiled brightly, but also sadly.

“Okay.”

“So, what is it?” Zayn asked the smile on his face breathtaking and Niall couldn’t hear anything else but the drumming beat of his heart ringing throughout his entire body.

“You know, well, how I feel about you, right?” He whispered then, and he could feel Zayn’s hand freeze on his own. Niall’s heart stuttered in his chest. It was out. He had said something, and he winced, really wanting to take it back because now he was thinking it was a horrible idea.

It was quiet, and it was unsettling, and Niall felt that terrible feeling rising in his throat choking him slightly making him try and swallow it down.

He let his eyes glance up, and he could see the other boy’s giant and round eyes. They were as dark as night and Niall couldn’t exactly focus in on them, he felt like he was drowning in his wide eyed stare.

Zayn then coughed a bit before he spoke, and Niall felt his hand retracting slowly.

“You mean like…” He trailed off almost in a whisper, and Niall had to bite his lip, but he answered right away.

“Yeah, I-I mean like that.” He stuttered out, and then he saw the way Zayn was shaking his head back and forth and that’s when he felt the first piece of his heart starting to break off. His airways felt like they were closing up on him, and his vision was starting to blur, but he couldn’t look away. The way Zayn was shaking his head was making his insides tear themselves apart.

“Niall…” He sighed out then and Niall broke in almost right away.

“I just really, really like you Z and I just wanna know where we stand.” He sounded desperate. Something he did not want, but he couldn’t help it. His tears were overtaking him.

“Ni-”

“It was seriously killing me inside not telling you, and I just needed you to know, and I just want to know if like, there’s any chance maybe…” He stopped before he could even finish his sentence seeing how Zayn’s eyes were huge and terrified looking. He had never seen such an expression on his face, and now Niall just wanted to run away.

It was quiet for a long time again, and Niall just fiddled with his fingers like before. The tension was rising and the awkward silence was making both boy’s feel the uneasy edginess. It was almost painful waiting for Zayn to break the stillness.

“Mate, I’m-” He began, growing quiet almost instantly again. “God I don’t even know how to say this…” That’s when Niall smiled through the first tear that dripped down his cheek.

“So, is that- I’ll take that as a no, right?” He chuckled, trying to make this all sound so casual, and he noticed Zayn’s wonder and worried glance he threw him.

“Niall, please, I’m so sorry. I’m not so sure it’d work out-” He tried to explain, but Niall didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to listen to any of it. He just wanted to leave and forget that this even happened. He was a fool for even thinking anything between him and Zayn was real. It was all made up in his head. This was all just a fake reality that he made, and he went too far with it.

There was no way Zayn could ever like him back, and now he knew it was ridiculous to even think something so brainless.

“No, it’s fine. I get it, seriously it’s okay.” He told him again still trying to fake the smile he plastered on his lips, and this time he was getting up and heading for the door. He saw Zayn coming right after him though, but he pulled his skinny wrist away before Zayn could even think about grabbing him back.

He didn’t want to face him, he just wanted to leave. He wanted to get out. He wanted to escape because all his heart was doing was shredding itself apart inside him, and he couldn’t take the pain. He just wanted to cry. He wanted to sob, and he wanted to be alone. Just like he felt.

“Niall…” Zayn called out again sounding hopeless, and Niall couldn’t talk to him right now. Everything between them was breaking apart as he saw the far away look in Zayn’s eyes, and the careful distance he kept away from him now. He swallowed back the tears for a moment, trying to speak clearly without his voice shaking and betraying him.

“I’ll um, catch you later, alright?”

“Wait, please Ni-” Zayn tried again, but Niall cut him off.

“I told Harry I was gonna meet up with him, I’ll see you later.” He said, and he had his hand on the door handle twisting it and holding it open. He stopped right before he left and thought hard before he let his words out.

“Just, forget what I said, please?”

Zayn couldn’t even say anything before Niall had ran out the door and down the long hallway.

~~~

Niall came quick to realize that heartbreak was the worst kind of pain he had ever felt. He hated the way his heart lurched for Zayn, but then again knew that said boy had no feelings for him at all. He wanted to run back to him and cry into his chest, but there was no way he could ever do something like that ever again.

He wasn’t sure exactly where his and Zayn’s relationship was now at this point and it was crushing him. Zayn looked so scared when Niall confessed, making him wish that he never said a damn word in the first place. He was breaking inside, and the horrible feeling was taking over his entire body making him curl in on himself in his dark room and sob into his arms.

That’s all he had been doing for the past three hours since they had been back from the interview where Zayn hadn’t even looked at him. He was trying to be quiet, but he couldn’t help but let the recked sobs leave his chest, tumbling out past his lips along with his tears that were flowing down his cheeks.

He just wanted Zayn. He wanted to know what it was like for him to love him. He wanted to feel his arms around him along with his lips pressed to his own and there was no chance now that he would ever be able to have any of that. Zayn rejected him, and he wasn’t dealing with it so well.

What he was going to miss the most was the normalcy that he and Zayn had, the easiness they possessed in their relationship. They were so close, and they never spent any amount of time apart. Now it seemed like Zayn wanted to be as far away from him as possible and that’s what was breaking him the most.

He didn’t want to be like this either. He hated crying. He hated acting like such a useless human being all crumpled up in a heap on his bed crying his heart out over a stupid boy. He never wanted this to happen. He never wanted any of this to happen. He never meant to fall for Zayn, he never wanted to fall in love with his best friend. But now here he was crying his eyes out because he made Niall believe and then shattered everything.

“Niall?” A soft voice called out to him startling him a bit, and Niall quieted himself down instantly wiping away his tears hearing someone coming into his room.

“J-Just leave m-me alone.” He yelled out then, but it didn’t come out as forceful as he wanted it too and came out more like a broken request that was whimpered out.

Niall looked past his barricade arms seeing one of his familiar friends closing the door behind him and rushing up to him immediately. Niall put his head back down trying to ignore him. He didn’t want to talk to anyone at the moment, he didn’t care right now. He just wanted to wallow in his own sadness on his own.

“Hey no babe, what’s wrong?” Harry’s voice was calm and careful, and he slowly wrapped his arms around Niall’s shoulder making the boy weep even harder now. He felt how Niall shook in his arms, and he grasped onto him harder.

He had never seen the boy so shattered and broken before.

“Nothing. I’m f-fine.” Niall furiously wiped at his cheeks trying to erase the tears from his eyes but was failing to do so as more spilled out down his pink flesh.

Harry sighed and smiled down at the boy, and turned his head to make him look at him. He gave him a knowing grin and shook his head now, making Niall’s pout deepen, but he kissed his forehead gently, trying to get him to lighten up his mood.

“Alright Niall, you sobbing your eyes out in your room does not tell me that you’re fine.” He brushed Niall’s hair back now, and wiped away a few tears that were resting in the corner of his vibrant blue eyes that were shining with the water present inside them.

“C’mon tell me what’s wrong.” He pleaded, putting a frown on his own face, but Niall wasn’t in the mood for Harry at the moment. He wasn’t trying to be mean, but he was pissed off and upset and he just wanted to be left alone. He sighed and let it out anyway, deciding maybe it was better to pour his heart out at the moment.

“It-It’s Zayn alright.” He breathed out, more tears falling now and he felt Harry tighten his grip a little bit feeling his protective side coming out a little.

“What did that idiot do to you Niall, I swear-” Niall broke him off though, sniffling and trying not to break down again.

“I told him h-how I felt, and he said that we wouldn’t work out.”

“Are you serious?” Harry questioned, and Niall just continued to cry out his heart to his friend.

“H-He’s such a dick! He led me on! H-He let me believe that we could have possibly been something!” He cried and Harry frowned for real this time, hearing Niall so broken and depressed, resting his cheek down on the top of his head, rubbing soothing circles on his back now.

He also gritted his teeth because he knew Zayn would do something like this. It was bound to happen because he knew how Niall felt and also he knew how Zayn did as well. He knew he would break Niall’s heart by being so stupid. He told Harry a million times how much he didn’t like Niall but he knew it was bullshit and the dark haired boy knew it as well. Zayn was just terrified of his feelings because he never liked a boy before.

He told Harry how Niall made him feel different and happy all the time and how he loved to be with him at every moment of every day. He could see the way Zayn stared at him with that stupid love stare in his eyes and that goofy grin on his face at almost every waking moment, and he saw how he glared at anyone who would even think twice about taking a second glance at the blonde.  
“I think he’s just confused Niall, I don’t think he meant what he said.” Harry told him honestly but he saw how Niall shook his head with an even deeper frown.

“He t-told me that he didn’t think us being together was a good idea.” He sighed out a shaky breath, telling Harry as he rubbed at his eyes again. “After all that shit, the way he acts towards me, trying to take c-care of me and what he says by calling me beautiful and babe all the time it’s all bullshit! H-He shouldn’t have fucking done any of that if he was just going to reject me.” Niall was raging because Zayn was a liar. He made Niall believe that there was something between them, but he lied, and he made Niall think something so stupid. Maybe he was just making it all up in his head. Maybe his love made him over think everything. He let more tears escape his eyes as he thought about it.

“It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay.” Harry reassured him again as he continued to pull him into a hug and rub his back gingerly, but Niall kept blabbering.

“He just k-kept pulling me in farther, and now he just broke my fucking heart and I can’t do this shit anymore…” He cried and Harry pulled back to look at him with a serious face.

“You don’t need him. You’re right, he’s not worth it.” He said, because Niall didn’t need to take something like that. He didn’t need Zan confusing the hell out of him acting like he’s in love with him one moment then telling him he doesn’t the next. That’s a broken heart no one wants.

“It’s n-not fair, I like him so much, why is this happening to me? I shouldn’t have even said anything. I could have saved myself the embarrassment.” Niall chuckled sarcastically now thinking of how awful it was to sit there and watch Zayn’s expression ruin him inside. Harry had to smile at him now though.

“No it’s good that you got it out, now that way you can move on.”

“The way he just shook his he-head at me. Oh god, I can’t believe this. I’m gonna have to f-face him too I can’t even look at him right now it ju-just fuckin’ hurts. He whispered out and laid down on his back now covering his face with his hands.

He felt the bed dip then and he sensed arms wrapping around his middle with Harry pulling him in closer, and he had to smile knowing how loving and caring he was. He was really grateful for the boy, and he was making him feel better. Harry always did anyway. He was glad he decided to open up to him.

“You’re strong though, and you don’t need him. you’ll find someone who’s perfect for you.” He told him confidently, but Niall just shrugged letting his head now rest on the boy’s chest.

“I don’t k-know if I can. It’s been three damn years Harry, I’ve liked him for way too long.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll find someone out there for you who’s gonna treat you right and who is gonna make you feel special.”

“I-I wanted that to be Zayn.” Niall whispered out in a broken sob and he felt Harry’s arms tighten impossibly even more, not wanting him to cry anymore. He didn’t like hearing Niall cry, it was a sound no one wanted to hear. It was heart wrenching.

“Well he’s an idiot for not realizing what he’s passing up.” He then kissed the top of Niall’s head and felt a little bit successful when he felt the boy’s chest erupt with a chuckle.

“Thanks H-Harry.” He said quietly, closing his eyes now and letting Harry’s hands rub his back comfortingly.

“No problem love, I promise everything will be better soon.” He assured him again, and Niall kissed his cheek in thanking him before letting his tired eyes slip shut.

He fell asleep soon after, his face finally looking a little bit more peaceful. Harry had made sure he was alright before climbing out of his bed and tucking him in making sure not to wake him, before closing his door and leaving him for the night.

He was then returning to his room, still in shock about the entire thing between his two friends.

~~~

Harry had a huge smile on his face along with a devious glint in his eyes as he ran down the hallway seeing Liam trying to get into his room. It was perfect timing really, because he was just with Niall trying to get the boy to stop his crying again.

It was really heart breaking to see his friend all laid up like that, he had been crying for six days straight now only taking breaks in between to put on a fake grin when they had to be somewhere for an interview or a show.

It wasn’t easy either seeing how Zayn and Niall were steering clear of each other like they were deadly diseases. Usually they were all over each other, and it wasn’t just once but at least eight times someone had asked if their was a fight going on in the band. It was awful the way Niall would try not to think about it but would absolutely fail and end up holding back tears trying not to let his weakness come out.

Harry usually stepped in and made it all end, trying to get the interviewer on a different question but it was still hard when Zayn would clam up all the time and not speak a single word.

Harry hated seeing Niall with his face so blotchy red from the tears that stained his cheeks and he really wanted to hit Zayn every single time the boy would completely ignore the both of them without even looking in their direction even once. It was killing Niall to know he had lost one of his best friends because of his stronger feelings towards him.

“Hey Li!” Harry called out then, and Liam looked behind him to see the curly haired boy running after him looking like he was in need of dear help.

“Hey.” He waved to him, a smile on his face now because the other’s was just so wide he caught a grin spreading across his own lips.

“Listen I need you to do me a favor.” Harry said then as he caught up to him standing in front of Liam’s hotel room door, but Liam gave him an unsure look seeing that glint of mischief on his face and inside his eyes and Liam had gazed at him carefully then slowly shaking his head a bit.

“Depends on what that favor is.” He told him with uncertainty and Harry rolled his eyes but still had a smile on his face.

He knew Liam wasn’t going to exactly go for his idea at first but he needed him to. It was a great plan and if it all played out right, since Harry knew Zayn very well, he would be running back to Niall in no time.

“I need you to flirt with Niall in front of Zayn.” He stated, and it was almost hilarious how wide Liam’s eyes got. The boy shook his head instantly and was turning back around to unlock his room to go inside. Harry frowned then hearing his next words.

“Um, have you gone insane…?” He questioned trailing off letting out a deep sigh, swinging his door open and going to close it but Harry burst in and Liam looked surprised as he walked into his room. “Hey-”

“Just do it? For me? Please?” Harry begged then, clasping his hands together, and Liam rolled his eyes but Harry’s pleading pout became even deeper, and Liam couldn’t even believe he was actually considering it.

“For what reason? What on earth are you-”

“Niall confessed his feelings for Zayn the other day and he won’t quit crying about it, because Zayn’s too dense to realize he’s in love, so he rejected him.” He rambled out, and Liam sighed out realization hitting him on why things were so awkward around the band recently.

Ever since a few days ago Liam hadn’t talked to Zayn or had even seen Niall. It was weird but he just played it off as them being sick of each other and being homesick. He didn’t know that Niall actually decided to make some sort of move.

He bit his lip feeling bad because it obviously hadn’t gone well, which didn’t make sense because the two were in love with each other so he didn’t understand what the problem was.

“So that’s why tension has been so high around here.” He sighed out running a hand though his hair, and Harry was nodding slowly.

“Yeah, so please? C’mon we all know Zayn’s in love with him, only the damn idiot is too stupid to realize it.” He said again, and this made Liam chuckle because it was true. There was no way Zayn didn’t like Niall. It was blatantly obvious, and everyone could see it.

Zayn didn’t exactly treat Niall like he treated the rest of them. He was more special in his eyes and no one really said a word about it, but they could all see how he held Niall’s hand a little more than theirs and how he sat next to him in interviews and whispered in his ear a little too much to raise suspicion.

He already treated Niall like he was his boyfriend, like he was the most important thing in the whole world and he wouldn’t let anyone get too close and get in between them. It was cute, and usually the boy’s would tease him about it and it would always be so fun to watch Niall blush madly.

“Alright, fine I guess.” He eventually agreed, and Harry’s smile spread across his entire face and he jumped happily because that had gone easier than he expected, and now the plan was finally going to start up.

“Great! Thanks Liam, you’re the best!”

“Hopefully Zayn doesn’t try to kick my ass when this is all over.” Harry laughed at Liam’s words, but it was true. He wasn’t exactly sure how well this was going to go over with Zayn.

It could end with Liam getting punched in the face, but Liam would be able to get revenge eventually, and Harry just really wanted to see Niall happy again. Seeing his pretty face frowning all the time was really starting to take a toll on his heart.

“Just punch him back,” Harry shrugged and Liam laughed. “And tell him he’s an idiot for not realizing that if he doesn’t snag Niall he could be gone the next day.”

“That is very true.”

With that, the plan they had was in motion.

~~~

Niall was aware of the way Liam was all over him the entire night, and he wasn’t going to say anything and he really didn’t care, well that was until Liam was hugging him from behind and kissing at his neck, which was so unlike Liam.

He was never really the one to get all touchy feely with any of them and it was starting to get a little strange. He was just laughing it off trying to pin it on Liam being a little bit too drunk but he distinctly remembers Liam not picking up one single beer or having one shot of alcohol.

It was Harry’s idea for them to go out and have some fun, and Niall had obviously refused again and again but how he ended up at a club with all the boy’s, well he couldn’t tell you how it happened.

It was seriously ridiculous now as they were all sitting around each other, but none of them were really drinking. Well besides Louis, and Niall had laughed telling him he could slow down a little bit but the boy just flipped him off.

Niall hadn’t drank at all. He didn’t like to drink when he was sad. From experience it just made him a blubbering idiot, and he didn’t feel like crying his heart out to any one of the boy’s tonight embarrassing the hell out of himself. He knew it was just better to grin and bare it until the night was over.

What was making it worse was Zayn looked absolutely perfect and Niall couldn’t keep his eyes off him, and he really wanted to bite his tongue off when their eyes kept accidentally meeting.

It was killing him seeing him with his gorgeous eyes blinking away from him along with his perfectly styled hair that Niall really wanted to run his fingers through and ruin. His tight t-shirt spread out over his fit chest was making Niall claw at his palms because it was torture really.

Niall sighed out as he watched Louis down his eighth beer and he shook his head at the funny lad who was now rattling off story after story about funny things he had gone through in the past few days. Niall wasn’t really listening and obviously Liam noticed as well when he wrapped his arm around the blondes waist, making him stiffen in his seat from the gentle touch.

“Hey babe.” Liam then breathed out against his neck, and Niall couldn’t deny that the warmth and comfort felt good. He actually leaned into Liam for the first time that night closing his eyes and letting a true smile form on his lips.

He didn’t notice how Zayn was glaring right at Liam now.

“Hey Li.” He chuckled then, as Liam kissed his cheek for the millionth time that night, and Niall rolled his eyes but Liam let his arms push Niall out of the seat making him gasp out a surprised little squeak and then hauled him up to his feet, getting close to his face.

“Dance with me?” He questioned, and Liam was highly aware of the clenched fists Zayn had on top of the table. He could feel the glare burning into the back of his head, and he smiled even wider at Niall as the blonde’s cheeks started to darken.

The entire night Liam was aware that Zayn had been eyeing his movements towards Niall and it was perfect because the more he let his hands roam all over their blonde band mate the more Zayn glared and scowled at him.

He noticed Zayn’s sharp intake of breath with every kiss, the clench of his fists at ever touch, and the tensing of his body at every grope Liam gave Niall.

It was obviously a hard thing for him to sit back and watch, but Liam knew he deserved it. He needed to realize that Niall could actually be gone, and he wasn’t going to wait around for him forever to make up his blinded mind.

“Um, alr-ight!” Niall was then pulled out onto the dance floor mid sentence and Liam instantly pulled him in, his back touching Liam’s broad chest and Niall’s eyes went wide as Liam’s hands were tight gripped on the boy’s hips moving them together with the beat of the loud music booming through the building.

They danced for a little while, with Niall unsure about the way he was letting Liam hold him close to him. It was hot and sweaty and Niall was even more conscious of the way Liam was running his hand roughly up his sides making him shiver.

He was pretty sure Liam could feel how confused he was as he tried to move with him to the music but was failing so Liam just took over grabbing him even closer. He felt the burn of his cheeks as he felt Liam grinding against him, and he had to turn around instantly to stop him because he just couldn’t allow him to do something like that.

“Liam, I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but you need to stop.” Niall told him then, staring at him with a hard glare. What surprised him was when Liam started to chuckle and he could see the laughing grin he held and now he was really confused as Liam just wrapped his arms around his waist again, pulling him in closer than before.

Niall’s breath got caught in his throat then as Liam was practically talking against his lips, and he was so utterly confused that he wanted to push Liam away but for some reason, he didn’t.

“I know you’re into Zayn, Niall, don’t worry.” Liam shook his head at him, but that still wasn’t explaining anything and Niall was quick to question.

“Then why are you-”

“Harry didn’t fill you in on this did he?” Liam laughed then, breaking Niall off and it was actually quite cute how he had no clue what was going on. It wasn’t like Liam was expecting Harry to tell him. The boy wouldn’t have gone along with it, but now he was kind of making it hard because the plan was going great and he was going to completely ruin it if he kept trying to push him away.

At the moment, Zayn was yelling at Harry for some reason, and said boy kept eyeing Liam smirking making sure to let him know Zayn was pissed and the plan was working. He noticed the way he was fuming standing now glaring through the crowd at them, and he knew he was going to be furious with him later. Especially since his hands were now traveling down to Niall’s ass.

“Fill me in on what?” Niall asked oblivious and Liam lifted his chin up with a finger now, and Niall still held the blush to his cheeks from the heat of the moment and the temperature of the room.

“Zayn has been glaring over here since we’ve showed up, you haven’t noticed? Not even once?”

“No, what are you talking about?” Niall questioned now almost bewildered because what the hell did he mean Zayn was glaring at them? Why would he be? Niall gritted his teeth even thinking about the boy because why would he even care in the first place? Niall shook his head because now he was pretty sure he knew what was going on, and for some reason, he knew this wasn’t exactly Liam’s idea.

He was definitely going to kick Harry’s ass later.

Liam sighed out seeing Niall finally realizing what was occuring and he couldn’t help but laugh a little bit at the irritated expression on the smaller boy’s face. Niall then looked up at him with a glare, almost similar to the one Zayn was giving them at the moment and it made him shake his head.

“You two are both so dense sometimes.”

“What exactly do you mean by that _Mr. Handsy._ ” Niall warned a little bit then as Liam squeezed Niall’s ass making Zayn slam his hand down on the table and he smirked again seeing him finally removing himself from his position and was now storming his way over to the two.

“I know, I’m sorry, but it’s the only way to get Zayn’s eyes to follow our every move.” Liam told him, and Niall still looked a little pissed and shocked feeling Liam groping him the way he was. He was trying to struggle away but Liam had him in a tight spot and if he tried to get out of his grip he would bump into other people.

“Follow our every move?” He whispered out then, and Liam’s face was intimately close to his and Niall could feel himself glow with a blush, because Liam was an attractive lad and he was making his heart flutter a little bit, but he couldn’t stop the nagging in the back of his head telling him how Zayn was watching their every move now.

“The way I’m gently touching you is driving him crazy, it’s quite comical to watch actually.” He chuckled against the blondes ear, looking over his shoulder to see Zayn pushing through people like they weren’t even there with pure hatred written all over his face, and Liam was pretty sure he could see steam evaporating off of him.

“What? Why the fuck are you doing this? Zayn doesn’t give a shit, he doesn’t like me Liam.” Niall told him then, trying to grab his hands and push him off because now he was starting to piss Niall off a lot. He didn’t appreciate the way he was touching, and he felt violated now as Liam was really starting to touch him in ways he shouldn’t be without Niall’s consent.

Liam could tell he had to work fast because Zayn was gaining even faster now.

“That’s where you’re wrong sweetheart.” He shook his head at the blonde, but Niall rolled his eyes once again when Liam grabbed him back.

“He told me, Liam, so stop this.”

“You love Zayn, don’t you?” He asked, and Niall seemed surprised at the question but nodded his head slowly.

“Well, obviously-”

“And you want to be with him, right?”

“Yeah, more than anything but-” Liam cut him off again, and Niall sighed out.

“Then Listen and just come here.” He then pulled Niall in even closer now. Their chests were touching and Zayn was so close it was starting to raise tension and alert others around them. You could see the murderous expression on his face, and it kind of scared Liam a little bit honestly.

“Li-!” Niall gasped out as Liam pressed him against his body so close that it was hard for the younger to breath. He shivered as he felt Liam’s hands traveling all over his skin even under his shirt and he could feel Liam’s lips on the corner of his mouth speaking to him in a quiet voice.

“He’s watching us right now, and if his eyes could kill me they totally would.”

“W-What are you-?” Niall tried to ask but was cut off once again by Liam.

“Alright, the plan is coming to an end, now put your arms around me.” He demanded and then chuckled when he saw Niall’s expression. Niall could feel the rumble from his chest against his own which was breathing erratically and their hearts were pounding together now as he wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck for some reason.

He wasn’t exactly sure why he was listening to Liam and was going along with it, but for some reason he wanted it to work. He wanted for everything Liam was saying to be true. He felt himself turning his head to look, to see if Zayn was actually there, to see if he was raging just like Liam told him he was but Liam’s thumb and forefinger instantly grabbed his chin pulling him back making him gasp silently.

“Nope, don’t look behind you, just look at me, and listen close because now he’s in ear shot range so I’m gonna start to tell you how pretty you are.” Liam winked at him, and once again Niall felt his cheeks brighten.

“What?”

“You’re so beautiful, seriously though Niall, and everything about you is gorgeous.” Liam spoke the loudest he had all night, and now he was pretty sure that Zayn could hear exactly what he was saying.

Niall’s fingers then tangled in the back of his hair trying to pull him back gently and he wanted to pull his head away so he wasn’t looking at him anymore but Liam wouldn’t let him break free. He felt his chest tightening up and he couldn’t get his blushing to stop. It made Liam laugh.

“Liam please.” He begged, and Liam was instantly aware of how close Zayn was now. Just a few more steps and he would be grabbing Niall away from him.

“Try not to freak out now, but you can later and you can definitely blame this all on me, alright?” Liam told and and Niall looked at him with wide wonder filled eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Niall questioned breathlessly then and time seemed to really slow down as Liam placed a gentle hand against his warm cheek.

“This.”

“Liam-” Niall couldn’t even finish his sentence before his eyes shot open feeling Liam’s lips colliding with his own, moving against his so softly and carefully, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes go half lidded at the feeling of his lips on his kissing him with some kind of passion.

Niall couldn’t stop thinking about Zayn though as he was overly aware of the way Liam was trying to make him be responsive and move his own lips against his, but there was no way he could do that. Not when he knew that Zayn was right behind them witnessing all of this.

It felt like years that they were lip locked but it all ended quickly as he felt an arm pulling him and he was pushed away from Liam, his eyes looking around frantically for a moment before seeing Zayn glaring right ahead at him at Liam who was wiping his lips on the back of his hand now.

“That’s enough.” A dark growl came from Zayn and Niall felt new but familiar hands around his waist. The tight grip that was being held there as he was being crushed into Zayn’s side was making it hard for him to catch his breath. Niall’s eyes were wide staring in front of him, seeing Liam with an irritated look, making it seem like he was seriously pissed off that Zayn had snatched him away.

It was making Niall really uncomfortable seeing his friends in a stare down with clenched fists and teeth. His heart was now pounding in his chest as he felt so close to Zayn, making him nervous as well, because this was the closest he had been to him in over a week and he had no idea why he was even here right now in the first place.

“Z-” Niall tried to say, trying to break the two from glaring at one another, but Liam was quick to cut him off.

“Hey, mate, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Liam sounded annoyed, and Zayn appeared like he was going to attack Liam. His hold was getting impossibly tighter on Niall now, and the boy was then trying to get him to calm down by grabbing at his hand, but it seemed like Zayn wasn’t even aware of his touch.

“Fuck you Payne, and get away from him.” He warned, pushing Liam even farther away now, and pushing Niall behind him, making the boy grab onto his arm so he wouldn’t fall over since Zayn was being pretty forceful.

Liam took a quick glance at Niall, and was then back staring at Zayn now, trying to make sure this wasn’t going to take a turn for the worse. He didn’t want Zayn to take this out of control and end up hurting one of them.

“Ouch, bit harsh there.”

“You know he’s mine, who the fuck do you think you are?” Zayn yelled, his voice attracting a little bit a of a crowd now, and this was definitely not going to go unnoticed by the media. Liam rolled his eyes then, kind of pushing it, making Zayn grit his teeth even harder.

“Last time I checked you weren’t together.” Liam challenged, crossing his arms over his chest and Zayn’s eyes were boring into him with pure hatred, and he was pretty sure he had never seen the boy so angry in his entire life.

“You’re a fucking bastard, and you’re lucky I don’t break every bone in your face right here right now.” Zayn told him and he didn’t even wait for Liam to respond as he quickly turned behind him and was glaring down at Niall now, making the boy feel insecure and smaller than he really was.

Zayn’s eyes were wild, and he couldn’t correctly read what emotions were resting inside them, but he was pretty sure they weren’t good. Zayn was then grabbing at Niall’s arm and was pulling him away from Liam and off the dance floor, and his vice grip was hurting Niall making him whimper a little bit. He started to claw at Zayn’s hand but the boy obviously didn’t seem to notice.

“Zayn, stop please-” He begged when Zayn had slammed the door open and threw Niall outside into the cold air. He stumbled a bit but caught his balance and was taking a few steps back when Zayn was now approaching him again with the anger still expressed all over his face.

Niall cowered away, and Zayn noticed then as he saw the terrified look Niall held in his features and he took in a deep breath then trying to calm himself down because he was scaring him. He was scaring his Niall. He didn’t want to hurt him or scare him just because he was pissed off.

“Let’s go.” He stated calmly grabbing Niall’s hand and the blonde was surprised for a moment, but was being pulled down the street in the back of the building so they wouldn’t be caught.

“Zayn, slow down!” He yelled out to him because he was basically dragging Niall down the street like a dog and he was trying to keep up but he just couldn’t. He was going to trip and hurt himself if Zayn didn’t just stop for a moment and calm down. He knew he was raging and he knew he was pissed, but it wasn’t Niall’s fault, and he didn’t have to take it out on him like he was.

Zayn stopped then, letting Niall’s hand drop to his side, and it was quiet as they stood there for a moment with nothing but the sound of the wind whipping past them. Neither of them knew what to say at the moment. Zayn was furious, and Niall was upset and confused. He didn’t want Zayn to be angry, but he was annoyed because Zayn shouldn’t be in the first place.

“How could you?” Zayn questioned then, his voice sounding a little broken, but Niall just shook his head in disbelief.

“How could I what?” He retorted, his own fists clenching then.

“How could you just go fuck around with Liam like that?!” Zayn yelled then, his loud voice and hostile tone making Niall wince. It was quiet again for a second with Zayn just heaving in anger with Niall slowly shaking his head back and forth.

“I wasn’t. It-”

“Bullshit! I saw you! You were with him the entire night! Trying to hop on his fucking dick!” Zayn accused him then, and that’s when Niall’s jaw dropped hearing Zayn’s words.

“Are you serious? He kept coming to me Zayn, alright you’re being ridiculous!” He screamed right back, because Zayn was wrong. He was so wrong it was unbelievable.

“You let him kiss you! Obviously you move on pretty fast, you never really gave a flying shit about me did you?!” He was yelling even louder, and Niall could feel tears in his eyes again.

“That is not true! Stop saying that!” He yelled out, and he had no idea why he was letting his tears get the best of him again, but he could feel his tears falling down his rosy cheeks. He choked a bit on his sobs and turned around immediately not wanting to face Zayn. He couldn’t let him see him cry.

He could feel himself shaking with his cries because he had no idea why Zayn was even doing this. In all honesty he kind of wished he would have just left him alone. He didn’t like him, he told him that his feelings were nothing more than just them being best mates, and Niall was trying to accept that, but now with him acting like this, it was all just hurting him even more inside.

He just wanted to move on, he didn’t want to hurt anymore, and Zayn had no idea how hard it was especially with the way his arms were now wrapping around Niall’s waist slowly and carefully.

“I’m not letting you.” Niall felt Zayn’s words against his neck. His lips were attached to his skin, kissing up and down, and Niall felt himself shiver again, his mind whirling but he shook his head.

“What?” He whispered out and he felt Zayn’s arms grip him harder.

“You can’t be with Liam.”

“And why not?” Niall challenged and that made Zayn bite down a bit harder on his neck making the boy whimper.

“He doesn’t know how to treat you right.” He murmured into his ear, and Niall had to chuckle at that. His heart was pounding in his chest at the moment, and he was surprised he could even get words out.

“Oh, and _you_ do?” He rolled his eyes and that’s when he felt gentle fingers making his head fall sideways, and tender lips were being placed and pressed compassionately against his own. His breath was stolen away from inside him, and he could feel the rush of his blood racing throughout his body as his heart pumped faster than it ever had before.

He felt Zayn’s perfect lips moving sweetly against his, making more tears fall down his cheeks because finally he was getting all he ever wanted. He had Zayn with his arms around him, feeling his gentle touch and his lips attached to his and he couldn’t have been more thrilled to have the warm feeling spreading inside him repairing his brokenness.

He disconnected their lips for a moment so he could turn around properly and crashed his lips back against Zayn’s feeling the smile against his lips then as Niall held onto him like a lifeline, never wanting to let go as he kissed at Zayn’s lips over and over, making it hard for him to breathe.

Zayn kept smiling and trying to calm him down, trying to rub away the tears that were wetting both of their cheeks now, and he hated seeing Niall cry, but he knew now that they were happy tears, and not little drops of beaten hope falling from his eyes.

He then pulled away again and let his forehead rest again Niall’s for a short moment, whispering against lips.

“No one can treat you better than I will.”

~~~

Zayn and Niall spent the next few nights together and no one had seen them around the house and that’s when it started to get suspicious. Liam was really worried that Zayn was never going to talk to him again, and Harry was getting nervous because he thought Liam was going to kill him if he ruined his friendship with Zayn.

It was about three days later that Niall and Zayn had finally emerged from their bedroom, and everyone was surprised at how they were dressed. Zayn had nothing but his boxers on and Niall had on one of Zayn’s larger t-shirts that fit snuggly over his body making the boy look comfortable as he walked into the kitchen with bed head and tired looking eyes.

Harry laughed and stood up slowly clapping as he saw Zayn eye Liam and then bend down to grip Niall’s waist and kiss him long and passionately in front of him. Liam chuckled but rolled his eyes knowing that Zayn was trying to make it known that Niall was now his.

“Good job everybody.” Harry said excitedly, “Especially you Liam, that was a wonderful performance.”

“What are you you going on about?” Zayn then broke in before pulling a chair out for Niall for him to sit in, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and going to retrieve two plates for the both of them.

Harry had seemed to have made breakfast and it all looked delicious but now Niall was starting to lose his appetite as he saw how Harry and Liam were getting ready to tell Zayn exactly what had happened the other night.

Niall hadn’t really said anything to him, and now he was going to know, and it made him a little bit nervous of what he was going to say.

“The plan was a success.” Harry bellowed out and Zayn’s eyes went wide and confused.

“What plan?”

“The one where I convinced Liam to make a move on Niall to make you jealous, and it looks like it worked even better than I thought!” Harry chuckled then, referring to the way Niall was now getting up and was practically limping over to Zayn now, and all the other boy’s started to laugh making Niall blush deeply. It wasn’t his fault Zayn was rough when he was mad. He didn’t mind though.

Zayn then saw how Niall was giving him a sad looking face, but he looked over to see Liam trying to back out of the room without being seen.

“You.” He stated darkly, and the younger boy froze in his spot turning around with his hands up and a huge guilty grin on his face. Harry then hopped up on the counter and started to laugh once again. Niall just watched on as Zayn trudged forward and got in Liam’s face.

“Awh, now don’t glare at Liam, it wasn’t his fault.” Louis said then, shoving more of Harry’s delicious food into his mouth and Niall sighed out then rubbing his forehead.

One thing he did learn about Zayn in the past few days was that he was a serious jealous bastard. He wouldn’t let it go how Niall had kissed Liam and let his hands touch all over his body, and how he was tainted and Zayn wouldn’t stop until he made sure that every single trace of Liam was gone from his body, and Niall was blushing thinking about how Zayn made sure that what he said he would do was achieved.

It kind of made Niall smile though, because he knew how much he meant to him, and he knew how Zayn wouldn’t let anyone get near him, and he didn’t mind that because he only wanted Zayn anyway. The only problem now was that he was about to rip Liam’s limbs off.

“You’re a damn bastard you know that?” Zayn told him, obviously not as angry as the other night, knowing now that Niall had not wanted anything to do with Liam, and Zayn made sure he screamed it out for him the first night they spent together, making sure that it was a sealed deal.

“Woah, Zayn, c’mon mate.” Liam said his hands up in defense again, a chuckling tone in his voice. “No hard feelings right?” Zayn only stepped closer, and Liam just tried to make his smile even wider. He knew what he did was wrong. He knew how much Zayn really liked Niall, and maybe kissing the boy was a little overdoing it, but hey at least it worked.

“If I ever catch you touching him ever again Liam I will kill you. I’m not kidding.”

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better I completely surprised him with the kiss, he didn’t even know it was coming.” Liam told him, trying to ease the problem off Niall’s back still and the blonde shook his head and smiled at him.

“I was ready to rip your damn lips off.” Zayn growled back, and that’s when Niall had enough.

“C’mon Zayn, stop it.” He demanded, his voice stern and it was a surprise to everyone when Zayn sighed out and stepped off.

“Sorry…” He whispered out when Niall kissed his lips gently and he gasped a bit as Zayn hauled him up carrying him under his thighs now so he could take him back to his room. They could eat later, Zayn thought, because he didn’t want to be with anyone else besides his boyfriend at the moment.

“Awh, he’s so whipped it’s adorable.” Louis yelled out, and Niall chuckled at that and he felt Zayn’s deep voice rumble through his chest again.

“Hey Tomlinson, fuck off.”

“Rude!” He yelled out, “Horan, watch out with this one, he can be a dick sometimes.”

“Yes, but he’s my dick!” Niall screamed back chuckling a little bit and Zayn kicked open their door and placed Niall carefully and softly down on their warm bed from their body heat that had been conducting it for three days.

Zayn was slowly kissing Niall’s lips again running his hands all over his pale warm skin, and he could feel Niall’s arms coming to up to wrap around his neck.

“I’m sorry I was a dick to you. I should have just told you I felt the same way.” Zayn confessed pulling back and pressing a copious amount of kisses all over the boy’s giggling face.

“It’s alright, I understand.” He told him but Zayn was shaking his head.

“It’s not okay though, I never want to make you cry ever again. I’m so sorry.” He apologized, continuing to make Niall laugh by tickling his hips and kissing at his sensitive neck. Zayn liked how the boy gripped onto him even tighter.

“That was just me being a wimp.” Niall sighed out, because it was true. He was just weak hearted and he was terrified of losing Zayn forever.

“No that was me carelessly breaking your heart.” Zayn kissed him once again so carefully and Niall smiled into it, pulling back and running his fingers through the boy’s already messed up hair, and caressing his cheek with his other hand.

“Well, you proved last night and the couple nights before that you love me, and you know I love you.” Niall blushed and smiled at him, and Zayn couldn’t help but chuckle and grin wide back at his adorable face.

“I do love you.” He assured him but then broke away and gave him a serious look. “And if you ever even think about leaving me for Liam I swear-”

“Oh Zayn please,” A different voice broke in and both of the boys, who were on the bed, eyes went wide, “He wouldn’t even think about leaving you, I tried believe me.”

“Shut it Liam!” Zayn yelled then grabbing the pillow from beside both of them and throwing it at the door seeing three pairs of eyes staring into the room. “Get out of here you idiots!”

Niall was now laughing hysterically as Zayn was throwing pillow after pillow trying to get the others out as they tried to reason with him telling him how they just wanted to see what was going on.

Niall smiled as they finally shut the door and grabbed at Zayn’s arm pulling him in so he could kiss him again, because all he wanted at the moment was to be able to kiss Zayn lazily for the rest of the day, laying in his arms because Niall was his, and he was Zayn’s.


End file.
